Blog użytkownika:Kani-Nui/Nawiązania z KRYZYSu
Also, the following is rated N for NIESKOŃCZONOŚĆ. - Honest Trailers #Ostrze wysunięte spomiędzy kostek palców rozpłatało pierś. - Wolverine? #Gdy wreszcie nieznana kobieta, która na pewno nie była żadną żeńską Toa Lodu umarła, Rozpruwacz otarł z siebie krew szmatką i cisnął ją w kąt. - Arctica, duh #- Miku. Miku. Miku. - wymówił i cisnął włócznią. - przyzywanie Darkama #- Przybyłem was... ACH! CO DO... - Hiosh z przerażeniem wpatrywał się w tkwiącą obok jego serca dzidę. - Suvil, podobno #Teraz, jak Tytan już zauważył, wydawały odgłos, zazwyczaj towarzyszący im przy otwieraniu portali do innych światów. - STIKFOL. - STIKFOL, duh #- Hłantą... - wyszeptał pechowiec, zaciskając palce na drzewcu dzidy. - Huantonn, ofc #- Lama jesteś i tyle - Rozpruwacz wzruszył ramionami, po czym otworzył usta i zionął z nich ogniem. - czat? #Czarny Pan wsunął z powrotem ostrza z rąk i zamknął oczy. - patrz pkt 2 #Gdy otworzył czerwone oczy, zobaczył tron, uformowany z zespolonych ze sobą różnych broni, głównie mieczy. - Gra o Tron #- Imię me Arc-Choungina Super Tengen Toppa Demed Prime Shippu Senjin Senppu Zankan! - Demed i wszystkie jego "przydomki" #- BYŚ MÓGŁ STAĆ SIĘ MOIM CZEMPIONEM I GŁOSIĆ ŚWIATOM ZAGŁADĘ! - Galactus #- MILCZ! Staniesz się posłańcem najpotężniejszego Demeda w nieskończonych wymiarach! Dostaniesz nawet deskę surfingową! - Silver Surfer #- ŻADNEGO WYRYWANIA WĘŻY! - zbulwersowany głos przeciął czasoprzestrzeń. - wcześniejsze walki Demeda #- Wal się, ty piwniczny lumpie jeb-- - nałożnica Mata Nui, Hetroxa, Teridaxa, Light Moona i pewnie Dartha Vadera nie dokończyła, bo kawał stopionego metalu zmiażdżył jej głowę, a z szyi trysnęła krew. - twórczość Kory ogółem #- Wskrzesiłem go, niszcząc kawałek miasta. Resztę zniszczyła jakaś dziwna baba, której imię chyba zaczyna się na K... Dałem mu cel w życiu - służenie mi. Więc tak, był mój. - Kira? #- Zabiłem go, bo on odpowiadał za moją śmierć. Tak jak ty, HŁANTĄ! - pkt 7 #- W Wymiarze Scalenia, który objąłem w posiadanie. Ale jeśli chcesz, to mogę nas przeteleportowywać podczas walki. - Dragon Ball #Oczom Huantonna ukazał się nowiutki, czarno-czerwony pancerz, ze świecącym „R” na klatce piersiowej. - Superboy New 52? #- ... Morda. Dzieci by o to... a wiesz, masz rację. - TBP #muzyka z filmów Nolana* - muzyka z filmów Nolana, surprise! #- STIKFOL. STIKFOL. STIKFOL. STIKFOL. STIKFOL. STIKFOL. STIKFOL. STIKFOL. STIKFOL. - słyszysz ten dźwięk? Tak właśnie brzmi ssanie Kuumo. #Cały fragment w barze - HISHE - Villains Bar, oprócz tego użycie mojej postaci #- NA POTĘGĘ POSĘPNEJ PIWNICY! MOCY PRZYBYWAJ! - duh #- Poczekaj do rzucania galaktykami. - ha. ha. ha. #- Sam chciałeś, bym opowiedział ci tą historię. Teraz nie narzekaj. Bo będziesz musiał powiedzieć w zaświatach, że zabił cię Lodowy Książę. - DUH #- Nie możesz mnie zabić - oznajmił Toa Ognia, uwalniając w twarz leżącego Rozpruwacza strumień ognia. - Zajmuję pierwsze miejsce w Rankingu OPków. - ranking, ofc #On mówił jej, że to niezgodne z Kodeksem, że Toa nie zabijają, że wulkany mają lawę a Nakihle przeznaczenie i inne pierdoły. - Nakihl i wulkany #- Na zboczach gór biały śnieg nocą lśni,/i nietknięty stopą trwa/Królestwo samotnej duszy,/a królową jestem ja. - Let It Go #- ... ŻYCIE JEST CZADOWE - zafałszował nieznajomy, próbując trafić Arcticę kolejnymi laserami. - Lego Movie #- Pff. - rozległo się niewiadomo skąd. Dopiero teraz walczący zauważyli jakiegoś Toa z czymś złotym na twarzy. - Wy nie umiecie. A teraz... SEKE IS HERE BITCHES - Seke Rap #- Moje Skralle stały się silne i wyewoluowały w trzy rasy, a glatorian Masta'khar'a cofnąłem do formy skorpionów. Naprawdę, TNL też? #Nadchodzącą zagładę dało się nawet wyczuć w Kafejce Selfów i Pubie Złoczyńców. - HISHE #- Jestem Mocarnym Enigmatycznym Tytanicznym Eeee Oko ci zbieleje Rozdupczatorem. - Mitro-Gresh zabił meteor, jakie śmieszne #Czarny Pan w odpowiedzi rozorał mu klatkę piersiową swoimi naturalnymi pazurami, bo te rosomakowe zostały złamane przez Huantonna. - pkt 2 #- Hadoken! - krzyknął, ale nic się nie stało. - Street Fighter #- Zdzihem? Zbokkiem? Zmrokiem? Zaldiarem? Moje imię nie zaczyna się na Z. - rozmowy z Voxem #- Mroczny Bohater!? - krzyknął z niedowierzaniem. - LAMEEEEEEEEE #- Kolego? - rozległo się z góry. Toa uniósł głowę i zobaczył lewitujący nad nim gigantyczny sopel. - Mógłbyś powiedzieć w zaświatach, że zabił cię Lodowy Książę? - no dobra, to mnie odrobinę rozbawiło, ale i tak LK #Ocknął się w niewielkim pomieszczeniu wyłożonym białymi kafelkami, przykuty łańcuchami i przyspawany do wystających ze ściany rur, a niektóre z nich nawet przebijały jego ciało, całkowicie unieruchamiając. - Piła #- Dlatego, że Volgaraahk zajął twoje miejsce? - wiadomo #- Czyli tak jakby, Mecz Śmierci nigdy się nie wydarzył. I dzięki Mata Nui. Ponadto, ci którzy umarli w rożnych walkach i pojedynkach wrócili do życia. Łącznie z tymi ze Starcia OPków i twojego Horroru. - więc zrobiłeś tak zły retcon, że musimy go retconować. Brawo! #Knajpka Selfów, jakiś czas później - HISHE #- A wszyscy, którzy umarli w walkach mogą znowu walczyć? - bullshit #- Tak, jak już mówiłem Rozpruwaczowi. Ale ty i tak powiesz w zaświatach, że zabił cię Lodowy Książę - meh, to już nudne Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach